Cupid's aim is a little off
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: When cupid lets off a few arrows of love around the CBI disaster ensures. Will everything be fixed by Valentine's Day? Or will everything be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **well I've not written a fic in a while and I thought you would all appreciate a Valentine's Day fic. This seems to be cross between humour, romance and some madness as usual. So without further babbling from me here we go.

**Disclaimer: **The mentalist isn't mine. Otherwise Jane and Lisbon would already be together.

"JANE!" Lisbon shouted from the doorway to her office, looking into it with a face of repulsion and disgust.

"Ah Lisbon I thought I'd hear your raised voice any second soon." Jane laughed as he came up from behind her making her jump slightly.

"Jane. You have tem seconds to explain what the hell is going on or god forgive me I'll shoot you." Lisbon warned him.

"I decorated it. Especially for Valentine's Day." Jane told her.

"Well undecorated it!" Lisbon shouted, "Before I punch you on the nose!" Lisbon office was a nightmare of pink hearts, cupids with bows and roses. The team came over to see what Jane had done this time

_Now's my chance. I'll get them all at once. Ready. Aim. Fire!_

"Ow!" Rigsby shouted followed by a grunt from Cho.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! The arrow Rica shade. This can't be good!_

"Are you two okay?" Lisbon asked. Both men looked up at her at the same time. Suddenly both men's hearts skipped a beat at the mere look at their fiery brunet boss. They didn't realise how beautiful she was till now.

_Oh no here comes the war!_

"Lisbon you look so very pretty today. That colour really compliments your skin." Rigsby told her before blushing.

"WHAT!" Jane and Van Pelt exclaimed. Lisbon was too shocked to say anything.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Cho shouted.

"Umm guys what's going on?" Van Pelt asked. Lisbon was still in shock.

"Well tough luck. I said it first!" Rigsby argued ignoring Grace's comment.

"Don't listen to him Teresa! I like you! An angel is like you Teresa!" Cho commented throwing in Shakespeare for effect.

"Hey no using Shakespeare!" Rigsby argued.

"Can someone tell me what's gotten into you two?" Lisbon finally snapped out of her shock. Jane was shocked, something that very rarely happened. Van Pelt seemed to be switching glairs between Rigsby and Lisbon. She knew Lisbon wasn't to blame but she couldn't help but glair. Come on! Two guys were scrapping over her and she was in love with one of them.

_Time to fix this disaster. Ready. Aim. Fire!_

"Ow!" Grace shouted.

"Grace are you okay?" Jane asked. Just like before the red headed agent's heart sored for the blond consultant she was looking at.

_Not again! I need to practice some more!_

"Jane." Grace repeated his name like it was a new magical word.

"Grace?" Jane asked. Van Pelt said nothing and threw herself at Jane in an attempt to kiss him.

"GRACE NO! LISBON HELP ME!" Jane asked fending off Van Pelt. Lisbon tried to help him but Rigsby grabbed her wrist.

"So Teresa, if you're not busy later how about lunch?" Rigsby asked before blushing again.

"Not now Rigsby." Lisbon panicked as she watched Jane try to keep a kissing Van Pelt at arms distance.

"No way in Hell Rigsby! Lisbon's going to lunch with me!" Cho grabbed her other wrist.

"No way man I asked first!" Rigsby shouted.

"Well I've known her longer!" Cho argued. Dropping her wrist. Rigsby let go as well.

"You want to start something, come…" Rigsby didn't get a chance to finish as Cho punched him. A fight broke out between the two. While CBI agents came to break up the two Lisbon took the time to save Jane from Van Pelt. She then ran into her office seeking refuge. Hopefully this was all some elaborate joke that would end soon. Jane planned this as his best trick yet. That had to be it! Didn't it. Or had they really lost their minds?

_Oh no what happened now! This is going to be hell to fix._

**Authors note:** Good, bad, in between. Let me know and I'll update soon. If you haven't already worked out the italics are cupid's thoughts. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Glad to see you're enjoying the story! Huge thanks to LAurore, Special Agent Baker, shanediego, Anna, totorsg, vanrigsby and Kuhlama for your reviews. Here's the next bit.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Lisbon spent most of the morning in her office trying to forget what happened this morning. Had Rigsby and Cho really got into a fight over her? Had Van Pelt really thrown herself at Jane to get a kiss? That's when she heard a fight outside her office door.

"I was here first!"

"Yeah who cares? My nose has only just stopped bleeding from you punching it this morning." There was a loud crash as the two men fell through the door at the same time. Each with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Here Lisbon I got these for you." Rigsby handed over the red roses.

"Well I got you these. Yellow tulips that means hopeless love like the love that courses through my veins for you." Cho told her.

"Um guys what's gotten into you?" Lisbon asked. She was seriously creped out now.

"Teresa, all I know is whenever I'm around you I want you to be mine!" Cho admitted.

"No Teresa I care for you more. Don't listen to this poser!" Rigsby argued. It was at that point Jane ran in and hid over near Lisbon's sofa.

"Jane, Jane, come out come out wherever you are. I got some muffins! Blueberry, you're favourite. "Van Pelt called out.

"I'm not here!" Jane whispered to the three people in the room. Van Pelt popped her head around the door.

"Hey guys have you seen Jane?" She asked. There was a moment of silence.

"No sorry." Lisbon finally replied. Van Pelt's shoulders sagged.

"Well if you see him tell him I have muffins." Van Pelt held up the freshly baked treats. Rigsby unable o resist the intoxicating smell reached out and grabbed one. Van Pelt glared at him. Really glared at him, six feet under death glaring at him. Rigsby recoiled putting the muffin back.

"Rigsby these muffins are for Jane okay. Not you! If I find even a crumb is gone by the time I give them to Jane you will regret it!" Van Pelt warned the hungry agent before she disappeared. There was silence back in the office again.

"Okay Cho, Rigsby outside. I'll talk about this with you later." Lisbon warned both men. There was a fight for the door but eventually both men were out of the office and the door shut leaving only Jane and Lisbon together.

"So, Hypnosis stunt gone wrong?" Lisbon questioned him.

"For once I can say I had nothing to do with this." Jane admitted.

"So they've gone crazy then." Lisbon asked.

"That's about the truth of it." Jane told her.

"Okay we'll have a team meeting tonight to discuss this." Lisbon decided. "Oh and Jane. Don't think you've got out of office cleaning duties."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jane grinned.

_So tonight was my best opportunity to set everything straight. Bring it on!_

**Authors note: **Good, bad, in between let me know. Hope you enjoyed the story. Next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Okay a huge thank you to vanrigsby Special Agent Baker and Totorsg for your reviews. And also happy Valentine's Day to all out there. And on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

After two hours Jane finally got the last heart out of Lisbon's office while hiding from Van Pelt who also seemed to have gone out and got boxes of his favourite tea. This was getting out of control. "Jane. I've found you!" Van Pelt grinned.

"Oh. Hi Van Pelt." Jane told her. Really he wasn't paying attention for once and she snuck up on him.

"I see you saw the tea. And the blueberry muffins!" Van Pelt smiled at him. Jane saw his chance for escape.

"I'm sorry Grace I think Rigsby ate them all." Jane felt bad for what abuse the agent would get for eating the muffins but he wanted to get away from this crazy day. Grace saw red and marched towards the bullpen.

"Hey Van Pelt what's going…" Rigsby didn't get to finish his sentence again as a well placed slap from Van Pelt landed on Rigsby's cheek.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked.

"For eating the muffins!" Van Pelt replied. "How would you feel if I destroyed the flowers you got for Lisbon?"

"I didn't eat the muffins." Rigsby protested.

"Oh really because they've gone missing!" Van Pelt shouted. This is going to be a long afternoon Cho thought.

"Okay I called this meeting tonight to discuss your behaviour today." Lisbon started the conversation. "What has gotten into you three? Starting fights with each other, hurting one another. This behaviour is unprofessional and I want it to stop."

_Hopefully in three, two, one…_

"Wow. That was weird." Cho commented as he looked around. "What are we all doing here?" He asked.

"Your behaviour Cho. Didn't you just hear what I said?" Lisbon asked.

_Thank god the arrow Rica shade. The spell isn't as long when that happens._

"Look I don't know what I did but I'm over it." Cho commented.

"You got into a fight with Rigsby over Lisbon." Jane told him frankly. Even Cho couldn't hide the surprise in his face.

"You sure? No offence boss." Cho added.

"Positive. And Teresa since Cho no longer loves you we can go out!" Rigsby noted.

_Right. Time to end this malarkey. Ready, aim, fire!_

"Ow!" Rigsby shouted before he looked down.

_And again. Ready, aim, fire!_

"That hurt!" Van pelt noted as she looked over at Rigsby. Both stared at each other at the same time and their hearts began to swell with love.

"Rigsby."

"Van Pelt. Listen I have a table booked for two at a restaurant. Do you want to come with me?" The three colleges looked shocked at Rigsby.

"I'd love to." Van pelt replied.

"Wait. What about me. You spent the whole day turning my office into a war zone just so you two could go out!" Lisbon asked.

"No need to be jealous boss. I'm sure Jane would go out with you." Rigsby noted before he left hand in hand with Van Pelt.

"No offence Lisbon but it would take a magical bow of cupid for me to go on a date with you." Jane said.

_That can be arranged. Ready, aim, fire!_

"OW!" Jane grunted in pain.

"Jane, are you okay?" Lisbon asked.

_Ready, aim, fire!_

"OUCH!" Lisbon noted at the pain. When she looked over at Jane and he looked at her she could feel the moment. The way her heart swelled in love for this man. And Jane felt the same for Lisbon. His heart beating in a way that felt so alien for a long time.

"Lisbon. I wonder if you're free tonight. Just because if you are. I've got a plan." Jane asked her.

"I'm free Jane." Lisbon replied.

"Great we'll discuss the plan in your office. Night Cho." Jane noted as he lead Lisbon towards her office. Cho looked around the bullpen and sighed.

"Guess I'm on my own." Cho told himself as he went home.

**Authors note: **Good, bad, in between. Let me know. Oh and I'm not sure if I should end it here on include Jane and Lisbon's date? You're choice? Thanks for reading!


End file.
